


Who is Erebus?

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Personal Canon, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: I,NuclearPowerC,come back. Thanks for some volunteers and I wish Xiao Zhan was killed by its fans. Here are something about Erebus, an Extreme Demon level in Geometry Dash. You can find me as a reporter in the world of Geometry dash. Sorry for write so much here.





	Who is Erebus?

0.NuclearPowerC

“EXD俱乐部指定鹳狸猿，关卡界第一挂逼，sonic wave信心毁灭者，切尔诺贝利之影，阴阳之间的混沌，任性的善人，绿魔王，121路公交车……”

“这都是谁？”

“就一个啊。”

“？”

“Erebus。”

1.Glowy

在Glowy出生的那一刻，天地变色，日月无光，众人纷纷被晃瞎了双眼——包括Glowy自己——直到Erebus拿到Boldstep提前准备好的封印用品并封印了Glowy。

不知过了多久，Glowy才恢复了视力。那一刻，她第一个看见的就是一团绿黑色的烟雾。不一会儿，烟雾凝结成人形并露出了被包裹的Boldstep。

那是Glowy第一次见到Erebus。

2.Killbot

Erebus押着Killbot来到Sky Tech的坟前，一脚将Killbot踢得跪倒在地：“念。”

“‘Sky Tech长眠于此，难度至上的价值观终究带来悲剧’——这关我什么事？”“Killbot”抬起头，蒙住双眼的绷带脱落在地，随即化为飞灰。

“我的好弟弟就是个笨蛋，居然让你这种东西钻了空子。”Erebus以锁技控制住“Killbot”，“你这家伙死不足惜，我现在留你一命只是为了让他回来——镇！”

许久，Erebus扛起昏迷的Killbot转身离去。

3.Sonic Wave

我认识的Erebus是从什么时候消失的？

那个操纵着雾气隐蔽自己，以七色光流自卫的人？

那个一次次做着无用功被我轻易击败的人？

大概，是在我操纵声波将他从里到外变成肉泥的那次吧？


End file.
